Stardemon
|user = Jocelyn Diaz|namesake = Starset (American rock band) My Demons (A song by Starset|destpower = A|speed = A|range = D|durability = C (B when in Phoenix Stance)|precision = A|potential = C|engname = sundevil (VIZ MEDIA)}} Stardemon '( ''Sutādēmon) is the Stand of Jocelyn Diaz, prominently featured in JoJo's Interdimensional Adventure: Starburst Revolution. Appearance & Personality Stardemon is a humanoid Stand assuming a physique in a graceful, slender, and sylphlike nature while bearing feminine characteristics, proportionate to that of an adult woman. Upon being manifested, a light-blue aura visibly surrounds Jocelyn, with star-like particles emitting skywards where they are immediately dispersed into thin air. The first thing enemies feel when seeing the Stand is an immediate warning of fear as of all the terrifying aspects she has to offer, its jet-black coat is as dark as the endless night, more than enough to unnerve them down to the core. The coat comes off as a double-breasted and twin tailed, with a large zipper having an inverted starting, with the zipper coming from the top to all the way down to the bottom. Various armored components are placed on certain regions of the coat, all of which feature a continuously altering scenery of the cosmos with countless stars and nebulae, such across its shoulders, along the sleeves, around the neck in the collarbone region in a V-shaped design, and fitted around the hips that extends until level of where her thighs meet. It has metallic drawstrings embroidered with golden diamond-shaped ornaments hanging from the end, with runic etching along the surface. A chained accessory of four large cylindrical whitish-silver beads that connects to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. In all of its appearances, she always has its hood concealing its face into obscurity from plain view. It also has a heart-shaped visor that veils its eyes, displaying the same view of the stars and nebulae as seen on the components placed on certain sections of its body, producing a very noticeable glow thanks to the void inside of its hood. When shifting to another stance, a constellation based on that stance it has chosen will momentarily flash on the visor. Stardemon wears silver gloves with black digits, golden shells fixed on the back, and on the very heart of its palms lies a core where its stellar abilities are usually exerted from. Underneath the bottom regions of the coat where it is unzipped is a pair of leggings having the same dark tone as the coat, and matching boots with a silver lining. As per tradition, the hooded Stand fiercely yells out the signature cry of "ORAORAORAORA'''" whenever unleashing a flurry of punches or taking offensive action. It has no distinctive personality. Abilities Constellation Roulette Andromeda=Allows Stardemon or Jocelyn to generate chains that restrain an enemy from movement or anchor distant objects/targets towards them. The nature of the chains is said to be supernatural, having the freedom to take hold of intangible beings such as spirits or ghosts. |-|Aquila=The Stand can locate objects miles away from where her user stands at outstanding accuracy. The maximum range Aquila grants is approximately 20 miles. Stardemon can use X-Ray vision to gain sight through solid objects and other people, although at a much inferior range, reaching only up to 20 meters. |-|Aquarius=Stardemon can release highly-concentrated streams of water from its fingertips that it can inflict a decent amount of damage against well-armored targets. In general, Nirvana has full control over water that its user can transform into a liquid-like state in order to pass through tight spaces or small crevices. |-|Chamaeleon=Renders Jocelyn invisible for an indefinite period of time. She can cast anything completely invisible of her own will if she decides to do so. However, manifesting her Stand will cancel the invisibility, making her presence completely seen by enemies. |-|Corona Australis=Stardemon can restore a person back to top-notch condition. This includes eliminating all signs and symptoms of mostly all ailments, illness, and diseases known to man. However, Corona Australis is unable to cure any sickness caused by magic spells, heal its own host from its wounds, and revive dead people back to life. |-|Corona Borealis=Stardemon can harness its own spiritual essence into physical blasts of raw energy, ethereal barriers, and sorts of enhancements, without the risk of straining its user's own life force. This Stance can also tell the potential of a person's dormant mental energy, indicating whether or not they are capable of manifesting their own Stand. Unlike Corona Australis, the stance can undo magical ailments, curses, and hexes but a gradual pace. |-|Corvus=Forces a mental link between the user and the target that, when attacked, the damaged is then rebounded back to the attack, only this time it has been double in terms of impact. The same thing should the linked recipient do anything beneficial or recovering to themselves, if they heal, then the effect is shared to Jocelyn as well. |-|Cygnus=Spreads out a pair of iridescent wings to achieve flight at vast speeds. Cygnus grants the ability to fire a barrage of silver plumage from the wings at the enemy, as well as kicking up powerful gusts of wind with an intensity more than enough to slice through the hardest of materials, such as diamond. |-|Delphinus=Stardemon produces sharp fin-like appendages beneath its arms and one on its back that can cleave through mostly anything that goes in its way. This Stance grants the ability to swim through solids as if like water. |-|Draco=Stardemon generates and attacks using a fraction of the celestial energy of the universe, mostly in the form of stars being projected from its palms as concentrated blasts, hail forth a small meteorite shower to pummel down at the enemy, and let out a breathe of starlight flames from its mouth. Additionally, its black coat has scales that drastically reduce the damage done by physical attacks. |-|Gemini=Jocelyn can duplicate herself as many times as she wants to. The clones lack the Stand but make it up for their effectiveness in reconnaissance and scouting since the duplicates and the real deal share a mental connection with each other. However, should the real Jocelyn be attacked, the damage will spread throughout her clones. |-|Hercules=Stardemon's default Stance. Its destructive power, speed, and precision, while at a significant rate, are well-balanced in this form and lacks any distinctive ability. Regardless of Stance beside this Nirvana currently assumes, she can freely revert back to this then undergo the randomization once more. |-|Hydra=Stardemon can discharge powerful blasts of green acid with utter precision from its palms that it's guaranteed to corrode the first thing it hits. The acid's properties also contains powerful healing attributes that, mixed with the key ingredients, can be used to concoct antidotes which can counteract most kinds of poison. As an added bonus, Stardemon's punches can poison enemies, rendering them losing their vitality gradually as time goes on. |-|Leo=Stardemon can propel itself throughout the field at vast speeds, along with its maneuverability retained so that Jocelyn has the option to navigate into a new direction whilst in a burst of speed. In addition, Stardemon can let out a ballistic roar that can destroy objects with ease. |-|Lepus=Stardemon fabricates an Easter Egg out of nowhere. When thrown, the end result is random and limitless, ranging from a swarm of fire ants ganging up enemies to a rift in space that momentarily distorts reality as it sucks anything it can pull towards its void. |-|Lupus=Stardemon's attack style is much feral and beastly akin to a werewolf. Lupus influences the Stand to bear razor-sharp claws and fangs of supernatural origin which makes tearing through metallic and hard materials a breeze. Considered as Stardemon's merciless Stance, Jocelyn will gradually succumb to an unstoppable rage if she delays in reverting back to Hercules. |-|Monoceros=Gains the knowledge to use light-based magic and spells. Stardemon can cast an unseen dome covering a wide range that will detect potential enemies on the move to get them. |-|Musca=Drastically reduces Jocelyn's size to that of a common housefly. Jocelyn's flexibility and athleticism is enhanced at supernatural levels, being more than capable of using the large environment to her own advantage by fluidly traversing the elements of JoJo's surroundings. |-|Ophiuchus=Stardemon calls forth two guardian snakes to fight along whenever she attacks, or command them to aid any of her host's allies. Stardemon's hood has the capability of transforming into the head of cobra that can strike enemies from afar, the same goes for its sleeves where it will also unleash a flurry of snake-shaped punches from a safer position. Unlike Hydra's poison, Ophiuchus' venom is highly flammable, where Jocelyn has the idea of creating makeshift molotov cocktails using the Stance's venom and a zippo lighter which is her good-luck charm she bought back at Las Vegas. |-|Phoenix=... |-|Pisces=... |-|Taurus=... |-|Vulpecula=... Trivia * The dark coat Stardemon perpetually manifests with, is loosely inspired by the Black Coat of the Kingdom Hearts franchise. * Its ability to shift between stances is inspired by how Tokusatsu heroes, such as Kamen Rider, can change forms, acquiring a new set of powers exclusive to that form. ** The Phoenix Stance, said to be the cream of the crop among the other Stances, glaringly alludes to the final forms of the Heisei & Neo-Heisei Kamen Riders. * The Lepus Stance's ability is inspired by the Easter Bunny. Category:Starburst Revolution Category:Crossover Category:Stands Category:Close Stands